Mineral Town Stories
by Sugar.Milk.Tea
Summary: A Harvest Moon Fanfic based on Harvest Moon:More Friends Of Mineral Town and a touch of Magical Melody. Please Review.. Seriously! Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon the title...I wish I did though!Chapter 16 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Jane!

Chapter 1: In where we meet our heroine 

This is my first Harvest Moon Fan fiction so please be kind! .

She stared at the clock 6:00 am. She yawned, "It's been almost a year and I'm still not use to getting up this early" She thought. She reluctantly stood up and walked towards her mirror. "Pink perhaps?" She said aloud and in a mere flash her pajamas were changed into pink overalls. She prepared her breakfast which was baked corn she saved from summer. Then she turned on the television to watch "Star Lily Bandit Girl".

Oops! How I forgotten you were there, and how was I about to just begin a new chapter! I bet your wondering who this girl is what she does and why in the world why she would wake up so early. Well our main character's name is Jane. She had recently moved from the city to pursue the wonderful farm life, in Mineral Town. (I know basic story line from MFOMT, so sorry if I'm not really original.) Of course the place was a dump, since it hasn't been tended for awhile. But with a little luck she had cleared her fields, made a few friends, charmed a few bachelors and have a steady source of income. So now you are more familiar let me continue.


	2. Chapter 2: New people and A sleepover!

Chapter 2: In where we meet some new people and our heroine gets a sleepover

"What to do? What to do?" Jane thought.

It was winter; nothing grows in the winter so basically there's nothing to do. She had fed her chickens, brushed her horse and talked to it. She had already made her trip to the mine and forged everything that could be found in the season.

She decided finally she would take a nice stroll in the town. It was snowing, which made winter seem so romantic, she sounded like Popouri, one of her best friends. Popouri always sounded like she was in a fairy tale, which was really weird sometimes. But Jane couldn't blame her. But as soon as she thought of Popouri she thought of Kai.

Sigh. The most charming boy she had met so far in Mineral Town. He only came for the summers. But his food was absolutely to die for. She had a wonderful summer just because of him. She didn't want him to leave, and to her it didn't seem he wanted to leave too.

She thought she maybe drop by the inn. Because she had to order that new rolling pin she just saw on the shopping channel. And she thought maybe she could say hi to Ann, who was also one of her best friends. Out of all her friends, Jane thought Ann was the best cook, probably because her dad managed the Inn.

--------------------------------

" Hello Jane!" Ann said happily.

"Hi Ann." Jane said with a smile.

"You look like you're a Popsicle. Jane! It is snowing quite heavily out there. " Ann's Father, Doug, said

"Oh Dad, Don't scare Jane like that!" Ann said in a huff. "Here have some soup it'll make you feel really good"

Ann handed her a bowl of soup mostly consisting of vegetables. Jane thanked her with a smile and started to eat. Than Ann and Jane talked for a few hours mostly about how Jane's farm life is going. That's until Gray and Cliff walked in.

-------------------------------

"Hi Jane, Aren't you supposed to be heading to farm about now?" Gray asked.

"Hello Jane…" Cliff said Shyly" You know it's snowing hard, Maybe you shouldn't leave in this sort of weather. There is a snowstorm suppose to hit tomorrow."

" Yeah! Stay and than we can have a sleepover! We should invite the rest of the girls and guys before it gets any harder." Ann said rushing to the phone.

Cliff sighed. He wanted Jane to stay so he could tell her how he felt about her. She was so pretty, how her hair was so perfect, her skin perfectly tanned and how she was so…

"Cliff! Stop day-dreaming and Come sit down" Gray called. Already sitting in the empty seat next to Jane.

Cliff wearily walked to the vacant seat beside Ann. Along with Cliff and Kai, Gray also was infatuated with Jane. But he wasn't the best at hiding it. Everybody knew he loved her. She was at the library almost all the time usually laughing with Mary and looking up cooking recipes and such. He thought she was had a perfect smile and laugh.

"Alright! Karen and Rick are coming down and so is the Doctor and Elli, but Mary said it's a family night. So I guess she's not coming." Ann said

"Uhh? Do we have enough beds for everyone Ann?" asked Doug.

"Don't worry! If anything does happen we can share beds." Ann answered.

-------------------------------------------------

Minutes later Rick, Karen, Doctor, and Elli walked in.

"Brr, It sure is bad out there. Good thing you said there would be wine. There is wine right?" Karen said

"Karen don't pass out, because there's no one at the Clinic." Elli said worried.

"Oh, Elli. Don't you know who your talking too?" Rick said laughing.

"Ah yes, but still be careful everyone." Doctor warned.

"Don't worry Doc! We'll be careful." Gray said jokingly. "Jane, Do you Drink?"

"No. Taste is too strong for me." Jane answered

"Ah so your like Cliff!" Karen said "Working at a vineyard and doesn't even drink."

"Don't pick on Cliff!" Ann shouted

Everyone stood silent and with opened mouths especially Cliff, All staring at Ann for what she just said.

" Uh…KAREN! Let's have a drinking contest!" Shouted Rick trying to cover up the silence.

"Sure.." Said Karen going along.

------------------------------------------------

Fifteen mugs of beer later….

"Y..aa.a..y, I…ww..i.i.in..!" Karen said

"N..oo..tt, So…fa..ss…tttt" Rick said

"Man, Rick Give it up" Gray said.

"Yes this is too much" Elli said.

"Wow, Karen and Rick sure are competitive" Jane said

"You don't know the half of it." Ann said.

"C'mon" Doctor said motioning to Gray and Cliff. "Let's bring him upstairs, Girls Help Karen if you can"

But at that point Karen and Rick had fallen asleep on the floor.

"You kids better hit the hay" Doug said

"Fine, Cliff and I will help Karen. Doctor and Elli will help Rick." Said Ann

"But.." Doctor said..

" What about us?" Jane asked.

"You BOTH will help clean up the mess." Ann said smiling at Gray. Who was in fact blushing a very deep red.

"I guess so." Jane said

"Oh. Jane and Elli you have to share a bed. And Gray will have to stay in your rooms."

Ann said quickly rushing up the stairs helping Cliff.

------------------------------------------

**BTW: **Sorry this Chapter was super long. I'll try to make it shorter! I'm bad at Dialogue! I know. Until next Time!


	3. Chapter 3: Special Moments

Chapter 3: In where four people have a special moment and Rivalry begins

"No wonder, Ann is so strong!" Gray said breathless "Wine bottles are HEAVY!"

"Oh come on! Don't fret. This is nothing." said Jane smiling.

"_She seemed to sparkle when she smiled_" Gray thought.

"Gray! Be Careful" shouted Jane.

"Huh?" said Gray tripping over a chair. "Owww, I'm so stupid!" Gray yelled.

"I don't think your stupid, Gray. In Fact I think you're….you're…." Jane stuttered

------------------

(1) "Doctor…Will Rick be fine?" Elli asked

"Nothing a good's night rest won't cure" answered the doctor.

"Alright, Good Night Doctor." Elli said as she walked towards the door.

"Elli, Wait…." The doctor whispered.

"Yes?" She said blushing

He walked towards her and clasped her hands to hers,

Doctor said "Elli, You've been at my side at always, and I think you'll make a excellent wife."

------------------

"Sleep Tight Karen" Ann whispered.

Cliff stood near the door, it was dark, but he still thought it to be weird in the presences of girls.

"Cliff, Let's go out in the hallway. I have something to tell you." Ann said quietly.

They both silently glided outside. He didn't know what she was going to talk to him about. Maybe how he's a little behind on Inn payments? Or how he's always depressed?

Or maybe she knows about Jane……? So many things rushed through his heads. Until she said….

"Cliff…I have feelings for you… Do you have them….for …me??" Ann said slowly pausing ever so often.

"I…..don't know…what to…say…." Cliff said utterly in shocked

She sighed. "You love…..Jane?" Ann asked

"What??? How did you? No!" Cliff exclaimed

"The way you look at her….It's the same way Gray looks at her…And Kai looks at her.

It's because she's beautiful right?" Ann said while her eyes began to water.

Cliff was shocked. One moment Ann was confessing her love for him, another one she was throwing knives at him. He was speechless, which is very bad when a girl is very emotional like this. Cliff did the only thing he could think of, hae gave her a hug.

------------------

"…..Perfect." Jane said finishing her sentence.

"What???" asked Gray, who was shocked.

Jane turned pink and than smiled at Gray. "I think you're perfect. No matter who says it, I think you're perfect to me..." Jane answered.

And for a brief moment Jane's lips touched Gray's. Cliff and Ann stood there silently watching from the stairs.

------------------

(1) Yeah I know, Is this like a Heart scene??? Well I'll try to incorporate some heart scenes in, and other events, but it's been awhile since I played the girl version.

BTW: Also in next chapter expect some people from Flowerbud village to move in!

Mostly likely Carl, Katie, Kurt, Joe, and Lyla!!

AnnxCarl

KatiexJoe

KurtxMary

AND I LOVE Lyla. .


	4. Chapter 4: More new people!

Chapter 4: Unexpected surprises and mended hearts

_Winter is almost over and the starry night festival approaches. _

It's been a week since Gray and Jane shared a kiss, and he blushed whenever she came to visit. Saibara noticed this and decided to keep it to himself until the time was right.

Meanwhile Cliff and Ann had not told Jane or Gray what they saw. Which was really hard to do, but Ann soon forgot about it. Cliff tried to forget too, but when Jane wasn't visiting Gray she was with him And now the most romantic festival of the whole year approaching, who will she choose.

-------------------------------

"Finally enough wood, to install a bath." Jane thought as she had cut away her last stump.

She walked towards Gotz's house and noticed something odd. The sign usually saying Gotz's woodshop, read Kurt and Joe's workshop. She merely thought of it as a mistake and walked into the shop.

"Hello!" said a cheerful boy." Welcome to Kurt and Joe's workshop!"

"Where's Gotz?" Jane asked.

"Oh, He's actually are uncle and he said he'll give us this shop as soon as we were skilled enough" Said another boy in camouflage pants. Jane thought he looked so interesting and reminded her of Gray and Cliff.

"By the way I'm Joe!" said the cheerful one. "And that's my brother Kurt.", pointing to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you! Would you like a tour of the Town?" Jane asked politely.

"Really?" asked Joe "This town is sort of confusing."

"It would be no problem" Jane replied

------------------------------------

They walked through the mountain, and Jane showed Kurt and Joe all the good lumber sites. She told them about the different mines and the hot springs.

They walked to her farm and she gave a small tour and than they headed into town. Kurt and Joe introduced themselves too Popouri and her family, Barley and May, Gray and Saibara and had just finished the middle part of the town. Everyone seemed to say that they were very nice boys, but couldn't help to think did they like Jane too?

--------------------------------------

"Let's stop by the Inn. My friend Ann lives here" Jane suggested.

"Alright!" Joe said.

---------------------------------------

"Hi!" Ann said waving.

"Hello Ann, This is Kurt and Joe." Jane said

"We just took over the workshop Gotz owned." Joe explained.

"He was our uncle" Kurt said

" More people equals more friends!" Ann said cheerfully. "How about some Lunch specials?"

"Sounds Good" Jane said

Ann walked away, thinking "_Great two new cute guys and they already like Jane."_

"How about we visit Mary and than Karen and than Elli?" Jane said

"How many girls are exactly in this town?" Joe asked.

"Five not including me, and there are five guys not including you two," Jane replied.

"Here you go!" Ann said putting down three steaming plates of Curry Rice.

-----------------------------------

"So is there any romantic festivals in this town?" Kurt asked.

" A couple, but the hugest is the Starry Night festival, which is a couple days from now." Jane replied. "Basically you dine with the one who you love most, and usually with their family."

"Sounds nice." Joe said.

-----------------------------------

"Welcome!" Mary said happily.

"Hello" said Joe, Kurt and Jane in unison.

"Who are you?" Mary asked.

"This is…." Jane said

"I'm Kurt and this is my brother Joe." Kurt said walking to Mary.

Kurt looked into Mary's eyes and they both seemed to sparkle. It seems Kurt is over Jane already.

"I think we should leave….." Jane whispered

"Good Idea" Joe whispered back.

---------------------------------------

Sneak peak! Carl and Katie move in, and Ann is swept off her feet. Gray talks to Cliff about Jane and Jane is simply clueless. Until next Time!


	5. Chapter 5: MORE! people

Chapter 5: Where the author gets lazy and doesn't bother with titles.

"Supermarket, Clinic, and the church." Said Jane pointing as Joe and her walked along.

"Wow, this town is so much like Flowerbud." Joe said. "Any nice fishing spots?"

"Well, I guess the beach and the lake, but I'm not much of a fisher." Jane replied.

"Hey look at that!" Joe said pointing to a building. "What's that?"

"I don't know…I think it's new." Jane said trying to keep up with Joe.

Joe had seen that building before somewhere in Flowerbud, but he couldn't quite remember.

--------------------------------------

"Hi!" said a familiar voice.

Joe knew that voice instantly it was Katie, the very cute waitress at the local café in Flowerbud, but why is she here?

"Katie?" asked Joe.

"Welcome to Café….Joe?" Katie asked. "It is you!" she said hugging him.

"Ok can't breathe!" Joe said and Katie instantly let go.

"Ok You run fast." Jane said Panting; it seemed Jane is out of shape.

"Katie Jane, Jane Katie." Said Joe quickly introducing. "Oh and Carl."

"Nice to meet you" Jane said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Katie and a cute blonde waiter.

"Wow, He's super cute." Thought Jane. "But, No I like Gray…and Kai…And Cliff.Maybe Ann might like him." Than she instantly dashed too the inn.

"Where is she going…?" Carl asking.

In 5 seconds flat, she was back with Ann.

"This…is Carl….." Jane said.

"Hi… heart" Ann said smiling.

"Hello." Carl said completely clueless. "I'm Carl."

(1)"I'm……"Ann said fainting.

"Oh no! To the clinic!" Jane shouted.

"I'll go with you." Joe said.

--------------------------------------

"Ann, did you eat too much food? Again?" Doctor asked

She had just woken up after doctor had given her some medicine.

"Well, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I live with a dad who manages a restaurant!" Ann said

Doctor sighed and said she was free to go.

-----------------------------------------

"Thanks to the both of you, Maybe Ann shouldn't eat so much." Doug sighed.

"Should we head home?" Jane suggested.

"Sure" Joe replied.

-----------------------------------------

"Thanks you didn't have to walk me home." Jane said

"It's on my way, so don't fret" Joe said laughing.

"Good night. It was wonderful being with you Joe." Jane said.

"Ok Bye." Joe said waving.

She closed the door, but Joe was still standing there.

"I should have asked her to the festival….."Joe thought "Tomorrow I suppose."

----------------------------------------

It was 9:00 P.M, Cliff had just returned form the church, And Gray was there writing, Only Cliff knew he wrote, because Gray thought it made him seem soft. Not even Jane knew.

"Hey." Cliff said.

"Hey." Gray said.

"Writing about…?" Cliff said. He knew what he was writing he read it every night.(2) Mostly things about What Mary said, His grandpa and Jane. Lately it's been mostly about Jane.

"I'm writing about…someone I love….." Gray said "Tell anyone and I'll steal your clothes at night."

Cliff stated to laugh and Gray still looked serious. He decided to change the subject.

"Mary?" Cliff said…. he sighed "Or Jane?"

"Am I that obvious?" Gray said "Do you think…"

" You can never tell, with women. "Cliff said."

He always assumed this conversation to be the other way around. How Cliff would tell Gray about how he felt and Gray would be the comforting one.He didn't even know Gray liked her or believed it after what he saw that night. (3)He was trying to be nice, but he liked maybe even loved Jane as much as Gray did.

"Yeah right. Okay good Night." Gray said

"Night." Cliff said.

----------------------------------------

(1) YAY! A heart event, but in the boy version….Still YAY! "heart"

(2) Cliff is so evil. (giggle) Reading diares are fun.

(3) Can't be so nice when you read his diary.

Sneak peek: LESS DIALOGUE, More thinking.


	6. Chapter 6: Yay! Air Quotes giggles

Chapter 6: Rivalry, Rivalry and Air quotes.

It's been a week and everybody is accustomed to the new neighbors. And a special flower shop had opened just by the beach everyone had welcomed the pink cutie named Lyla. And everything had been back too normal. Ann was visiting the café perhaps four, no five times a day. And still Carl remained clueless. Kurt had become fast friends with Mary and was there all the time. Cliff and Gray had been acting very strange, they were giving flowers to Jane everyday, she regarded this as nothing, but a sweet gesture. But today was judgment day.

----------------------------------------

Jane had just woken up and stared at the calendar. She circled it in a huge heart a month ago after Popouri told her what it was about. She smiled and wondered who would she choose to dine with. A knock came on her door.

" Hello" Gray said. "I brought some flowers for you."

"Again? You know flowers don't die quickly" Jane said

"Yeah.., do you like them?" Gray asked.

"Love them." She replied. "Come in. It's quite cold."

"Thanks." Gray said.

---------------------------------------

Before I tell you what happens next. I will tell you why Gray and Cliff are acting so strange, besides the festival.

It was a week ago when around the time of our last chapter. Gray had just fallen asleep and Cliff tip-toed to his Diary.

_Dear Journal_

_Jane came over again, she came to introduce two new villagers. Great, more competition, but I think Jane doesn't like them because she gave me some baked corn, my favorite. She's so sweet. I almost burned myself after she left. Grandpa threw a fit and I just left to go to the library. It always calms me. I thought maybe I should visit Jane, but she was with those boys. In a week is the festival. Maybe I should invite her too eat with me and my grandpa. Or maybe she'll be nice and dine with them instead. I still think about that kiss. I'll never forget it... Great Cliff is back. I don't know what's wrong with that guy. He goes to that church like 24/7. He seriously needs some help. _(Cliff: What? Excuse me Mister. Why won't you love me??)

_From Gray_

_P.S Cliff I know your reading my Journal. I'm watching you. _(Cliff: …..)

"Hello Cliff" Gray said.

Cliff jumped screaming.

"This isn't it." Quickly putting Gray's journal back.

"YOU'VE BEEN READING MY JOURNAL!" Gray shouted

"C'mon it's a D-I-A-R-Y." Cliff said

"It's a place where I express my feelings." Gray said defensively.

"In other words a diary." Cliff said. (Cliff was showing a very dark side.)

" Whatever." said Gray Putting his diary. (Gray: JOURNAL) journal (whatever.) away.

"Gray, how much do you love Jane?" Cliff asked.

"Shouldn't you know, reading my journal and all." Gray said.

"You always mention, How pretty and sweet she is. Especially on Page 19 you see." Cliff said pointing at a page in Gray's book.

"Oh yeah… WAIT!" Gray said pulling away the book.

"The answer?" Cliff asked.

"I love her she's the only one for me." Gray said

Cliff looked at him, He knew Gray meant it, just by looking at him.

"You love her too?" Gray asked.

He didn't know what to say, but his face said it all.

"Well, The only thing to do is…… I CALL DIBS!" Gray shouted.

"You can't do that!" Cliff said

"Because?" Gray asked

"You can't call "dibs" on girls." Cliff explained.

"And you can't use air quotes." Gray said

"Whatever. This is the way we'll settle it. Whoever she asks to dine with in a week has her forever." Cliff said.

"Kai?" Gray asked.

"Aw, Man He likes her too?" Cliff said.

"You are completely clueless." Gray said chuckling.

" Hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Cliff said smiling innocently.

"I like where you're going with this." Gray said "Deal."

--------------------------------------

And that's how it started. Pride, what a stupid thing to fight over. But will Jane ever notice this. And WHAT ABOUT KAI? So many questions, one very lazy author. Until next Time!

Sneak peek: The author finally decides to make me date somebody. (Hey what are you doing here?) Ok got to go!


	7. Chapter 7:Starry Nights

Chapter 7: Starry Nights

Jane had just put the flowers; Gray had given her, in a Vase with water. She smiled, this was her favorite type of flower, and it bloomed only on summer nights. Gray probably spent a lot on it. He sat there, looking around and blushed when his eyes met Jane's.

She boiled some water and made two cups of hot chocolate. She handed one to Gray and he took it with thankful eyes. She took the seat across from him. He asked something very important although she didn't know what to say, but luckily he had to leave for work. She waved goodbye as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------

She headed over to Joe and Kurt's house, well because she had in fact become best friends with Kurt. They both felt like they understood each other. In fact she was helping him trying to get the courage up too ask Mary to dine with him.

"Good morning!" Jane said cheerfully.

"Hello." Kurt said

"Did you ask?" She began

"Nope, did you ask?" he asked

"The guys are supposed to ask, Silly." Jane answered.

"Ah, but you're suppose to propose!" Kurt said

"I think I'm the only exception." Jane said

"Yes, because aren't you the world." Kurt said laughing.

"Stop that. It's not funny. He asked me…" Jane said

"Ahh, so I see. You've flipped flopped again." He said

You see being Jane's friend and all means you have to deal with her constant drama, Ann use to deal with it, but she's been very caught up with Carl. She doesn't have the time. Poor Poor Carl, And Poor Kurt.

"Maybe they won't ask…." She said

"Why wouldn't they?" Kurt said patting her "Let's go I have to pick up some wine for tonight. I and Joe are going to celebrate."

----------------------------------------

(1)"Four bottles please." Kurt said

"1200 G please." Manna said "Thank you come again!"

It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for stargazing. They were headed to Jane's farm, until Cliff shouted her name.

"Hi Cliff." Jane and Kurt said.

"Hey." Cliff said. He gave Kurt a "According to the "Guy's code, please leave so I can ask her out." Look.

Kurt acknowledged it and headed towards the library.

"Jane… Do you have anyone who you're watching the stars with tonight?" Cliff asked hoping she would say no.

"Oh Cliff, Not entirely. Well, I did get asked, but I haven't answered, yet." Jane said

Cliff knew who she meant. But he wasn't about to give up yet.

"Well, you should listen to your heart." Cliff said "If that's of any help."

"Thanks!" she said running away, but before she gave him a great big hug. He felt like he could almost float away.

----------------------------------

It was around 5 P.M. Gray hasn't gotten his answer, so he decided to head too the inn. He probably thought she decided to spend time with those two new guys.

"She didn't answer did she?" Cliff asked

"Yeah." Gray said taking his hat off. He had dark orange hair in a very cute cut. He pulled out a clean white shirt and a pair of shorts

"You know, I think maybe that…" Cliff started to say.

"Hello!" Jane had just walked through the door.

"Jane…" Gray said and Cliff said.

"Gray about…your invitation….I accept." Jane said.

Those words crushed Cliff's heart, but he still stood there.

Gray stood there completely shocked, but smiled and started to put his coat on. They both walked out the door together smiling and holding hands until Gray stopped.

"Cliff, will you join us?" Gray asked.

"Really? Why not." Cliff said putting his coat on.

-----------------------------------------

Cliff began to think of it as something awkward, but it wasn't like that at all. They ate to there heart's content and played a very fun board game until 12:00 P.M. Cliff and Gray decided it was time to go home. And said there goodbyes. She both gave them a small kiss and Gray handed her a small box with a ring inside. She blushed and whispered thank-you in his ear.

----------------------------------------------

(1) Kurt's a drinker just like Karen!

Sneak Peek: Spring has arrived and Jane's as busy as ever. She barely visits; they begin to think she is wooing someone new. What will happen next? Until Next Time!

_Jane's Diary_ (Something New I'm adding!)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day, I had the most wonderful night I wonder why Gray invited Cliff. Plus the ring Gray gave me is really pretty. I still think about Kai from time to time. But always look ahead not behind._

_Love Jane._


	8. Chapter 8:Turnips!

**Chapter 8: Spring Turnips**

_Apologies from the author, I had one major case of writer's block.__Enjoy!_

Spring was here, Jane spent most of the first day of spring clearing her field. She cleared the weeds and than tilled the field. (1)She calculated she would around 20 bags of turnips and 10 bags of cabbages. It was 12:00 P.M and she was exhausted, she still needed to brush, feed and Milk her animals. She decided just to put them out to graze instead.

"Have you gained some weight, Amy?" Jane said pushing your cow out. It would have been much more efficient to use a bell, but Jane wasn't very bright.

"Moo!" Amy said (Which probably meant "As If")

She wiped the sweat off her face and took a quick shower. She felt refreshed and energized.

-----------------------------------

"That'll be 2400 G please" Jeff said

She handed him the gold, and put the seeds into her rucksack.

She had just stepped outside, that's when Ann tackled her down.

"Ohmygosh!Yousowon'tbelieveit!Hesaidthathelikesme,nothatpushyKatie.Canyoubeliveit?Someonelikeme.Helovesme!" Ann shouted, running away waving her arms.

"I'm happy for you two!" Jane said smiling

She walked towards the beach, bought her cabbage seeds from that pushy salesman. She stared at the Kai's snack shack. She remembered last summer, she had almost shipped all her pineapples and remembered to save one for Kai. When she reached the beach, according to Kai, she fainted right there. Kai rushed her to the clinic and said that it was just heat exhaustion. Kai very glad it wasn't serious. He walked her home and handed her a lucky charm he once bought.

She still had that charm she kept it by her pillow every night.

---------------------------------

It was around 5:00, when she had planted and watered everything. Around 7:00 was when she finally fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

Jane stared out the window, she smiled. Her hard work has paid off. Her cabbages were ready to harvest. After shipping she went back into her house to get her fishing rod. And she stared at the blue feather on top of her tools. She bought this a while ago. Karen explained to her what you use it for, and she bought it right away. But Karen also warned that you shouldn't use until the time is right. Jane asked how would you know when. And Karen just replied you'll know when you know. Jane snapped out of her daze. She wondered if, Was it time yet?

She pondered this question as she walked to the lake. She spent an hour there and her stomach started to growl. She decided to go visit the café.

-----------------------------------

Luckily Carl was only there, Katie was visiting Joe. And Ann was with her so she wouldn't get lost.

She was very good friends with Carl, so he baked her something extra yummy. She handed him some money and went on her way.

-------------------------------------

She quickly ate her cake, and decided to visit Mary. They talked for a bit and Mary mentioned that Gray asked about her a lot. Jane smiled, but tried to hide it. She waved goodbye and said she still had errands to run. Mary handed her a book she had been working on and asked for her opinion after she was done.

--------------------------------------

She walked down the path and passed by the winery. She decided she might visit Cliff, but she didn't have a gift for him. She thought it would be rude to interfere when he was working. She often did at Gray's work, but she stopped because Gray was getting yelled at. Gray was pulling overtime so she decided not too bother him either. She checked her mail. She smiled, she received a letter from Kai.

--------------------------------------

_Dear Jane,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope your wishes come true!_

_From: Kai_

_P.S I got you something extra special for your birthday. It's a surprise. It won't arrive until later._

--------------------------------------

He was so sweet, but her birthday wasn't until a couple days. He probably sent it express. She wondered what the present could be.

---------------------------------------

(1) That's how much basically what I do during spring.

Regarding the title: So Random, but I love the name "turnip"

Sneak Peek:Gasp, what could Kai's gift be?? And What about Gray's and Cliff's gift? Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9:Happy Birthdays

Chapter 9: Birthday wishes

Jane woke up, she quickly jumped into the shower and put on her favourite outfit. Because today was her birthday. She looked out her window; the harvest sprites were right on time. She hired them, because she promised to spend the whole day with her friends. She combed her hair and quickly dried it. She opened her fridge and brought out her favourite breakfast, (1) Peanut Butter and Jam. She quickly ate and cleaned up after herself. Her dog "Kiowa" woke up and happily wagged his tail. She filled his dog dish and opened the door to let him out after. The mayor was at her house.

"You got a lot of mail, you should check it every day" said the mayor.

Jane was really puzzled; she checked her mail every single day. She opened the mailbox and letters came pouring out. She must have gotten letters from everyone in town. She gave flour wrapped to each hard-working sprites. She gathered the letters and brought indoors. She read each one carefully and smiled at everyone. But one really caught her eye.

-------------------------------------------------

_Dear Jane,_

_I assume the letter I sent before was sent too early. So here is one exactly on her __birthday. Also__ your special surprise is coming today. __Lots of love on your birthday._

_From: Kai_

--------------------------------------------------

Jane wondered what it could be, she's been discussing it with Kurt. But they came up with nothing. Maybe it was..._knock._ Jane's train of thought was interrupted, she ran to open the door. It was Cliff.

"Good Morning Jane." Cliff said blushing, because Jane was in a stunning outfit.

"Good Morning Cliff." Jane said smiling.

"Are you doing anything before the party?" Cliff asked

The party which Cliff was talking about was the one all the girls threw for her. It would be held at the cafe, most of her friends would be there.

"Nothing. Why?" Jane asked

"Want to go on a picnic?" Cliff asked holding up a neatly packed basket.

"Sure!' Jane said smiling.

They walked to the small meadow above the lake. It was beautiful; many of the toy flowers were in bloom. Cliff packed a delicious lunch, she never knew he could cook so wonderfully. At the end, Cliff had a very special surprise. He handed her a wrapped present. She opened it softly with care. It was a white teddy bear; it was very soft and cuddly. There was a tag on it saying "With Love Cliff". Jane was speechless; she gave him a very tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

----------------------------------------------------

The picnic was wonderful. It was almost 7:00 Jane put on her outfit she had bought in the city before. She was running late! She turned off her TV, while trying to put on her shoes and earrings. She kissed her dog goodbye and rushed out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

She ran into Kurt and Joe. Kurt was holding a present. And Jane started to smile. The three of them began to walk towards the cafe.

------------------------------------------------------

The party was as fun as ever. All of her friends came with presents. They talked for awhile and played some party games. Than it was present time.

"Oh! Open my present first!" Ann squealed handing her a blue star box.

"Thank you!" Jane said gleaming

It was a DVD of her favourite movie. Jane hugged Ann tightly and smiled. From Elli and the Doctor, a painting of Mineral Town. From Kurt and Joe, a miniature doll house.(1) From Karen, a antique bottle of wine. Rick and Popouri gave her a stuffed chicken. She received a novel from Mary. Lyla gave her a special vase for her table. Carl and Katie gave her a cookbook with all the special recipes. And a very special heart necklace from Gray.

They ate some cake, personally made by Carl. They danced to a few songs until Lyla stopped the music.

"Let me first say "Happy birthday" to Jane. Now for our special dance with Jane and..."Lyla began

The door opened, it was Kai! He looked very tired, but happy to see everybody. Jane instantly ran into his arms. He held her very tightly and protectively. After everything was settled down. Kai explained why he was here. He came to deliver Jane's present. He decided that he might just stay here in Mineral Town, for awhile. Everyone looked so happy especially Popouri and Jane. Cliff, Gray and Rick looked very angry and disappointed. Kai handed Jane a very small box. It was a bracelet locket. In it was a picture of Kai and Jane together at the fireworks festival. She was overjoyed.

---------------------------------------------------------

"As I was saying before it's time for slow dances." Lyla announced

Everyone paired up. Elli with the Doctor. Ann jumped into Carl's arms. Joe was with Katie. Rick was with Karen. Kurt held his hand too Mary. (2) Cliff asked Lyla. A blushing Gray asked Jane and she accepted. Kai looked among the couples he sighed, she was dancing with Gray. Popouri tapped her shoulder and smiled. He smiled back at her and led her to the dance floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a wonderful night, they all had so much fun. Gray walked her home, helping carry many presents. She thanked him and waved him goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Blue Heart Event rings a bell?

(2) They flipped a coin, so don't worry Cliff isn't falling for Lyla or is he?

Author's Note: Sorry, this is a very slow update. My computer lost connection... Also please submit me a review. You know the little button to the left. Okay? I bet your thinking what's wrong with this author? First she writes all dialogue and than all paragraphs.(Yes I am a she) I'm sort of experimenting.

Sneak Peek: When Popouri finds about Kai and Jane, she isn't going to lose Kai that easy.Another blue feather arrives at the supermarket, Gray and Cliff are ready, but is Jane?

_Jane'__s Diary_

_Dear Diary_

_My birthday was the fun I've ever had. I can't believe Kai is back...I thought maybe I'd fallen for __someone__ else._

_From: Jane_


	10. Chapter 10: Feathers

Chapter 10: Blue Feathers

_Spring was nearly over, and the warm heat approached _

"_That's the last of them_" Jane thought to herself, Pouring her basket into the shipping bin.

Jane started to clear the fields of all the weeds that have grown. She collected all her eggs from eggs from her chickens and milked her cows.

"You seem happy today Amy!" Jane said brushing her cow.

She went to visit Mary, to return the books she had borrowed before. All of a sudden she saw all the girls rushing into the supermarket. Jane quickly sprinted to the store.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Karen was right. It's a real thing!" Mary whispered.

"It looks so pretty!"Popouri said.

"What is it?" Jane asked behind the crowd.

"A blue feather" Karen answered turning around.

"Another one?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, it is really rare, but my parents ordered one. When they think it's time" Karen said

"_There she goes again, with that "It's Time thing" again." _Jane thought

"So does anybody know who it's for?" asked Elli.

All the girls were silent pondering who this feather was for. After all the girls said there farewells.

"Maybe, Carl is ready..." Ann said

"You've just met him!" Popouri said giggling

"You never do know" Elli said.

"I bet it's for me!" Katie said

"Or me!" Karen said

"We won't know." Jane answered.

"It's easy for you, Jane!. You can propose to anyone." Mary said.

They all started laughing.

"Well, we're headed to the cafe. Are you joining us?"Lyla said.

"No, I have to go and buy some pineapple seeds." Jane said.

"Bye!" said all the girls waving.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, are you going to buy something else?" Won said handing her a pineapple seeds.

"No, Nothing else." Jane said.

------------------------------------------------------

"_I love the ocean."_ Jane thought

"What are you thinking about?" Kai said behind her.

"Oh Kai!" said a startled Jane.

She forgot how cute he was. He wasn't wearing his bandana, his hair swayed in the breeze. His shirt was open and he wore brown khakis. His smiled was golden and his eyes were a very attractive brown.

"Jane, Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Fine, just staring at the ocean "Jane replied.

"It's so breathtaking, and it just makes you forget." Kai whispered.

Jane nodded in agreement. They both stood there gazing at the ocean... together. And behind them silently was Popouri her eyes swelling in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting, Jane and Kai forgot about the time.

"I have to get home!" Jane said worried.

"I'll walk you home." Kai said grabbing her hand.

------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Kai." Jane said, opening her door.

"_She's stunning. If I don't do anything now...I won't have a chance." _Kai thought

Kai began to say something, but Jane had already closed the door.

"_Tomorrow." _Kai thought.

----------------------------------------------------

Kai opened the door, to the bedroom he shared with Gray and Cliff.

"_It still looks the same." _Kai thought smiling.

"Why so happy?" Cliff asked

"Nothing. Just happy I'm back." Kai answered.

"I thought you only like summers." Gray asked writing in a book.

Kai knew all about Gray's diary, (1) He read it with Cliff in the previous summer. Mostly it was about how he missed the city. Kai wondered what he could be writing about. But Kai thought he had a good guess, Mary, the cute librarian and that carpenter guy, Kurt. Kai planned to read it after, Gray fell asleep.

Cliff looked at Gray, while Kai was organizing his suitcase. They wanted to discuss about Jane, they've been preparing for this for awhile. Gray thought they should just wait, but Cliff needed to know now.

"Kai, we want to talk about..."Gray began.

"Jane." Said Cliff finishing his sentence.

"She's wonderful right? Do you think she's ready? There is a blue feather in the supermarket."Kai said lying down on his back.

"See, Gray? I was right." Cliff said smugly.

"Wait...Do you like her?" Kai asked puzzled.

Cliff and Gray didn't say anything, but boys aren't very good at hiding their feelings. Kai stood there completely speechless. He didn't know what to do but...

"Dibs!" Kai shouted.

"We did that like 4 chapters ago." Gray said laughing.

"Look, We already came too an agreement. Every Man for himself." Cliff said.

"Festivals?" Kai asked.

"We Flip." Cliff replied

"Does Jane know?" Kai asked.

"I don't think she could ever choose between us." Gray said

--------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Cliff is a very bad influence.

_Author's Note:_ Yay! Dialogue FTW! Some weird talk. Well anyways, Nothing particular about this chapter except. My tenth one! Hooray! And yes I know how much hype I made about Popouri, but Next chapter I promise!

Sneak Peek: It's Popouri's Birthday, and she finds out how deep the bond is.


	11. Chapter 11:Forever

Chapter 11: "Forever?"

He woke up early, before anyone else. The rest of his roommates always slept in. He checked his watch, he had thirty minutes to get ready, and he decided he would eat later. He silently crept out of the room, closing the door without sound.

--------------------------------------------------

The fresh air was wonderful; he walked towards the super market. Karen and Rick was there, Jane once told him, that she saw them there all the time. She said they were very dedicated. But Rick just said they are nothing, but friends. He stared at his watch, 8:59. Perfect Time, he opened the door. There it was, the blue feather, symbol of eternal happiness. He picked it up walked over to the cashier.

"Finally, Ready?" Jeff said smiling.

"Yes" He said smiling back. He was determined and had thought about it for a long time. He was ready.

------------------------------------------------------

Popouri smiled, she brushed her hair and put on her favourite dress, which just happened to be what she wore every single day. Rick was gone, hanging with Karen. Sometimes she was jealous, Karen was prettier and everyone did like her. NO! Today was her day not Karen's. She had already sent the invites. She would have it at the beach, to make sure Kai would come. She thought about the other day. He looked at Jane so differently, than he would look at her. He looked at her with _Love._ But she wasn't going to give up that easy. She knew if she invited Gray and Cliff. Jane would be busy. She smiled today was her birthday.

--------------------------------------------------

Jane looked at her pineapples with love and care. It would take twenty days to harvest, but it was worth it. She had already cared for animals. She went for a walk near the lake. Popouri's party wasn't until five or so. She stopped instead near the spring. She knew the "Harvest Goddess" lived here. She had heard that once she helped with anyone's love life. She grabbed a flower and threw it in.

"Ta-Da! Would you like to connect?" said the Harvest Goddess appearing through the water.

"No I need something else..." Jane began

"Would you like some advice for your love life?" she asked.

Jane nodded.

" Hmm...You are torn between three worlds. You must listen to your heart and always trust it" replied the Goddess, disappearing in the water.

She didn't know what to say. She kept the words in her mind, wondering what she meant. She saw Kurt and Joe outside talking.

"Already eh?" Joe said

"I know it's only been a day." Kurt said (1)"It's much harder to earn a one where we come from."

"Very true."Joe said.

Jane wondered what they could be talking about, but she told herself eavesdropping is very rude. She continued back to her farm. Her dog ran up beside her, begging to be played with. She spent an hour playing catch and decided she should get started on the book she borrowed.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 4:30. Hmm, where the time has gone, she asked herself. She stretched; having a bigger bed did have its advantages. She got ready and grabbed Popouri's gift. A necklace she had made with a piece of Ruby. She knew she would love it. She whistled for her dog and let him in. She kissed him good-bye and left for the beach.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gray was waiting for her; he had asked earlier if he could walk her. He couldn't bear the thought that she would walk home alone especially with a lot of wild dogs. She thought that was really sweet and she accepted. He held a teddy bear in his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------

Popouri was an excellent party-planner. It was a very tropical theme. The decoration was spectacular, and everyone started to dance. Plus the cake was wonderful.

Popouri smiled, this party was her master-piece. Everything was perfect, all her friends were here. She looked over to see Kai; he was dancing with Jane and Karen. She almost felt like she was going to cry, but held strong. She ran over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He put on her favourite song. She hoped that this could be Kai and Her song. Everybody paired off, Popouri announced, since it was her birthday. She was able to pick the couples. No one objected, they didn't want to hear Popouri pout and ruin all the fun. She picked the usual couples. Elli & Doctor, Rick & Karen, Mary & Kurt, Joe & Katie, Cliff & Lyla, Gray & Jane, and she saved Kai for herself. They danced until the end of the song. Popouri could feel, other things were on Kai's mind.

------------------------------------------------------

It was time to open presents and eat cake. She got mostly girly gifts. Kai handed her a box. Perfect for a feather she said. She said she would open it later. The biggest surprise was yet to come, Fireworks! Popouri planned it out. She had a friend in the city to help her. It was fabulous. In the midst of it, Popouri pulled Kai and asked him for a walk. Jane stared at them, but she couldn't leave Gray, he was holding her very tight.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, You can give me my present now." Popouri said blushing.

"Uh, Okay.: Kai said confused.

Popouri ripped the box , her heart instantly broke, it was a seashell necklace. No blue feather. Her eyes swelled up. Kai didn't know what was wrong.

"No..Blue Feather." She said to herself.

"Blue feather? Why would I give you a blue..."Kai began "Oh Popouri, I'm sorry. I don't feel that way."

"Jane..." Popouri whispered "It's her!" she started to tear up,"Kai, It doesn't matter. I will love you...Forever..." She ran into his arms, Kai in complete shock didn't know what to do. Behind them was Ann, shocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When they say Feathers are hard to come by in FlowerBud, they mean it.

_Author's Note:_ Popouri is so evil. And writing in POV'S are so cool!

_Sneak Peek:_ Will Ann tell? And Popouri is taking it to the next level. Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12:Secrets

Chapter 12: Untold Secrets

_Regarding the (super cool) title: Secrets aren't secrets if somebody knows about it!_

He stared at the window, it's been three days and he didn't ask. He was so stupid; Popouri's birthday was the perfect moment to do it. He was so weak around her unable to speak. He was amazed how she understood him when he spoke to her. She was perfect in his eyes. _Perfect._

-----------------------------------------------------

Jane followed her usual routine, Water, animals, clear the field. She threw away her last weed. When she stood up, Kurt was beside her.

"Hi Kurt!" Jane said smiling

He looked at her; he had felt different around her, the last couple of days. He couldn't help himself; he always thought Dia was the one for him. Again with the sudden move, he met Mary; she was so kind and beautiful. But Jane, she visited every day, he would wait for her to come. Joe, his brother, the one who understood him, was completely clueless.

"Are you done your work yet?" Kurt asked

"Yep! Why?' she asked.

He wanted to ask her something important; he was waiting for the right moment. But he couldn't say it.

"Do you want to go walk around?" Kurt asked. Of course that's what he didn't want to ask. He wanted to hold her forever and never let go.

---------------------------------------------------

Lyla looked at the clock, she was bored. Her usual customers were that guy he came into buy "Queen of the Night" flowers, Jane, a very kind farmer, a pink-haired girl, and _him._ Of course she meant "Cliff", he came in usually to buy flowers. He seemed very troubled and confused, but Lyla was in love. She reminded him of "Louis" very sweet and shy. Although he belonged to someone else,(1) she was not going to give up.

"Hello Lyla!" Cliff said smiling.

"Very Happy?" Lyla asked. She couldn't take her eyes of him. "Same thing?" She said opening a bag up.

"Pink flower Bouquet, please and thank you." He replied looking at the photo frames. "_Jane might like this"_ he thought.

Lyla sighed and handed him the bag. He wasn't even looking at her. She HAD to get his attention.

"Cliff..."She began.

"Yes" He said looking up.

"I hope you come again." Lyla said beaming.

"I promise." Cliff said waving as he left.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ann!" Doug yelled

"Huh?"Ann said looking at her father.

"You should go out, you've spent quite a bit of time inside." Doug said wiping the counter.

She smiled and waved good-bye. She took a deep breath; _it _has been a long time. She hadn't gone out for awhile. Mostly avoiding Carl, she thought she could be ready, but maybe not. She was also hiding from Jane. She wasn't very good with secrets. And could crack at any moment. She had to be very careful not to...

"Hello Ann!"Jane said smiling

"_Oh No...Stay Calm"_ Ann thought waving.

"Hi."Kurt said.

"So how have you..." Jane asked

"POPOURI IS TRYING TO STEAL KAI AWAY FROM YOU!" Ann shouted. (She wasn't very good at secrets)

"What?"Jane said confused, but Ann had already run to the cafe.

Although, she knew what Ann said was true. She felt like she didn't care. She felt something for him still. But her heart was telling her something else. She looked at Kurt and he smiled at her. She smiled back. They walked for a few hours, and he walked her home.

"Good Night, Kurt."Jane said

"Good Night, Jane."Kurt said.

He waited for her to close the door and walked toward the mountains.

"Kurt! Wait."She said running to him, she threw her hands around him. He held her tightly. And to both of them, a few minutes felt like an eternity.

----------------------------------------

(1)Popouri ring a bell? So competitive.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry this took forever! I'm very lazy and slow. So I made this short. Okay Bye!

Sneak Peek: How far will Lyla and Popouri go? And is our mysterious man ready?


	13. Chapter 13: Mysterious Man revealed!

Chapter 13: Identity Revealed

Jane yawned and looked at the clock. The one her cousin sent her for her birthday. His name was Harry, but his story is for another time. She was thinking all night and couldn't fall asleep. She was thinking about many things. Mostly about last night, how she held Kurt so tightly and how he held her back. She felt like he would hold on forever. She couldn't help but think of Gray and Cliff. A little after Kurt left. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of Kai. She considered what Ann had told her before. And she wondered if she was to actually choose one of them, what would happen to the rest of them.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning! Kurt!" Joe said

Kurt jumped out of his bed; he wasn't use to waking up so early. Joe was already clothed, and he looked like he already cut a lot of lumber. Joe was always the morning person. Kurt stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He waved his hands through his hair and put on his bandana. He walked downstairs, and Joe was singing while cooking eggs.

"Kurt!!!"Joe said cheerfully. Kurt wondered why he was so cheerful.

"What?" Kurt said half-drinking some grape juice.

"I found something special!"Joe said putting a steaming plate of eggs near Kurt. He held up two blue feathers.

"Where did you?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I found them! Aren't we so lucky? They only come once in a blue moon. I went on the highest point of the mountain and found them!" Joe exclaimed. Joe handed him one and smiled. "One for you and one for me! Katie will be so surprised."

"I don't need one, Joe." Kurt said.

"Oh Really?" Joe said smiling.

Kurt started to panic _"Did he know about Jane...?" _ "What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"The cute librarian? Mary, ring a bell?" Joe replied putting away the plates.

Kurt started to laugh; his own brother didn't have a clue. Joe stood there completely clueless.

-------------------------------------------------------

He looked out the window, he couldn't sleep. He had so many things on his mind. When is the perfect time to give her the feather..? Would she even want it? And she already had a feather...that meant she had someone else on her mind. He sighed, it's been five days, and I've hardly got any sleep. He picked up the feather gently, slipped it into his pocket. And silently crept out the door.

------------------------------------------------------

Jane looked at her crops lovingly; the pineapples were coming along nicely. She had just shipped most of her corn, but tucked a few away into her rucksack.

"_Gray, will be so surprised."_ Jane thought.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, A little pinch of salt will do the trick." Jane said

Her hard work rewarded with a dish, Gray will surely love. She carefully placed it into her rucksack and walked outside.

She looked into her rucksack; she saved a couple of crops for Kurt and Joe. She instantly became worried. She hadn't seen Kurt, for a while. It's been very awkward between the two of them. Each of them wanted to say something, but usually nothing came out. But she had promised Joe, her freshest crops, and she wasn't going to let him down.

-------------------------------------------------------

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?" Kai shouted throwing a pillow at Cliff.

"Hmm?" mumbled Cliff as he threw Kai's pillow on the ground.

"You know, you snore very loudly. I don't understand how Gray can stand it. Barely slept at all." Kai said stretching.

"I do not snore! Do I Gray?" Cliff said defensively.

"Wait a minute, where is Gray?" Kai asked.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gray looked over the ocean. He was thinking. No one ever came this early to the beach. Everybody was just waking up. He really loved the ocean, but never seemed to visit it that often. Mostly because he had so much work to do.

"_No wonder, Jane loves it here so much"_ Gray thought to himself.

He was thinking about the other people in Jane's life. She did seem to like those carpenters a lot. Especially that one with the camouflage pants. In fact, he on occasions talked with Kurt himself. Mostly about what had happened recently. But Gray could never guess that he liked Kurt.

"Oh, so here you are Gray!" Jane said waving at him

He looked at her, as she walked closer. Her hair was gently swaying in the breeze. And she her eyes shimmered in contrast to the ocean.

"_She's so gorgeous." _Gray thought

"I made this for you..."Jane said blushing

In Jane's hand were a wrapped box. By the smell, Gray can guess it was his favourite, Baked Corn. He took the box from her and smiled. He then put it into his own rucksack.

He was sure, this was the perfect moment. The days he would spend with her, Endless happiness at her farm. He grabbed her hands and held them gently. Jane stared at him in complete confusion.

"Jane...I..." Gray said

----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wow, When was the last time I updated this...Well I guess it now. Sorry for the SUPER SUPER long hold- up. But we finally know who our mysterious man is! BUT WHAT ABOUT KURT?

Sneak Peek: what will Jane say...Will Joe Purpose?...Will Kurt take his chance?...Will this Author stop using dots? Answers and more questions answered next Chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Animal Names

Chapter 14: Animal Names

"Jane, Will you..." Gray said

This was it, Gray thought, he had replayed it over in his mind. He would say those words. And she would smile, throw her arms around him and never ever let go. He imagined their wedding day. How his grandfather would smile, and give them his blessing. He loved her so much, and this would be the way to show her.

Jane stood there in complete shock. She knew what he was doing. And a part of her was overjoyed, but another part of her, she couldn't describe it. She was in love with _him._ She knew he would be hurt when he found out the news. But she just stood there, she couldn't move.

"JANE!!!" Ann shouted running right towards Jane.

She ran right into her, and Jane fell right into the sand.

"HE PURPOSED!!! CARL PURPOSED!!!!!" Ann shouted shaking Jane.

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Jane

"Being my best friend and all you have to help me plan everything and you have to be my maid of honour! " Ann said, she could barely stand still.

"I'd be honoured to help and be the maid of honour!" Jane said hugging Ann

"Okay! Let's go. We have to start to tell everyone else!" Ann said pulling Jane.

"Bye, Gray!" Jane said trying to keep up with Ann.

----------------------------

"Hi Gray! Come on in. Here's your favourite" Carl said cheerfully, handing him a plate of baked corn.

"Thanks. Congratulations on the engagement." Gray said, blowing the steam of the plate.

"She's wonderful. A little perky but amazing, nonetheless. I would have done it sooner, but I didn't have a feather." Carl said

"Where did you get the one you gave her?" Gray asked

"That nice carpenter, Joe. He's here an awful lot. And he said he found a few in the mountains. Told me that his brother didn't want it. And he just gave one to me. How lucky am I?" Carl replied smiling

" _Want..." _Gray thought. He knew that Kurt liked Jane too. Who couldn't fall in love with her. But he wondered why he didn't want it. I mean that's basically you're goal in life. To find a nice girl and settle down and live happily forever. He kept pondering this while he quietly ate his lunch.

--------------------------------

Jane sighed, she had survived a whole afternoon of wedding planning with Ann. Apparently Ann has been planning for a very long time. They've also been visiting and asking for help. Mary's Mother was baking the cake. Ann's father promised to provide all the food. And all the girls were planning to decorate the meadow that looked across Mother's Lake. All the preparations had to be ready in a week. Ann was a perfectionist, but she was very impatient.

Jane hurried to finish all her chores, before Zack came. It was 4:00 and she was almost done. Her pineapples would be ready to harvest just in time for the wedding. So Jane was more than happy to share. She hurried off to her animal fence just south of her crops.

"Hi Amy!" Jane smiled as she hopped over the fence.

In a second all her animals turned their heads. (You see Jane like the name Amy very much. And she named all her animals that. But of course in variation. Like..Amy, or Aimee, or Amanda, or Ammy. But usually most of her animals understood which one of them she was referring too.) She brushed each one her cows gently and swiftly.

She hopped another fence, into where her chickens were quietly minding their own business. She collected the eggs and gave each one a hug. (If you're wondering what she names her chickens, it's really weird stuff like... Chiu, or Choo, or Chui, and Oiling. Don't ask me where she gets these names from. Poor Chickens. I mean who would want a name like that?)

Jane smiled. It's was 4:50, and she had finished in time. She walked into her house, and took a quick shower. She felt clean. It was 5:30. She decided to take a stroll around the mountain and come home to enjoy an exciting episode of Star Lily Bandit Girl.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note: Finally an update! I'll try to finish Chapter 15 as soon as possible. And thanks to those who still read this!!

_Sneak Peek:_ The wedding day is here! But...Where'd Ann wonder off too? How can you have a wedding without a bride? Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15: The Big Day

Chapter 15: The Big Day

The sun slowly crept through the windows and the darkness disappeared. Jane's alarm clock began to beep reminding her that it was the time to wake up. Jane yawned looked over to the clock and shut off the alarm. She lay in her bed half-asleep. She was exhausted, but she had to get ready if she didn't... she knew she would be coming any second now.

"Jane!" sang a voice "Today is the day!"

Jane walked towards the door and peered out the window to check who it was. It was Ann, grinning she had a bag with her and a dress too.

"Do we have to get ready this early?" asked Jane, while Ann set her things down.

"Today is my wedding day! Of course we have to get ready very early. Everything has to be perfect." Ann replied going into a dreamy- like state.

⌠Well, I guess I should go make some breakfast, while she's still like this,Jane thought

-----------------------------------------------

Kurt was already awake, but his brother was singing. And Kurt didn't want to hear someone singing off tune. Joe has been particularly happy, because of Katie and all. Kurt could barely face Jane anymore. It was so awkward when she was near him. And he couldn't say anything. Kurt's stomach began to rumble and he could smell eggs coming from downstairs. He reluctantly got dressed and went to eat.

"Good Morning!" Joe said smiling. "Hurry and get ready! We have to go and help for the wedding."

Kurt almost forgot there was a wedding. Kurt hadn't promised to help or anything, but Joe was a best man and Kurt didn't have anything better to do. Besides Jane was the maid of honour. He imagined she how beautiful she would look.

------------------------------------------------

The whole town was busily preparing for Ann's and Carl's wedding. Everyone was helping, it's not like a wedding happened every day. Everyone was cheerful; weddings put you in that kind of mood. The actual ceremony was happening in the forest, so most people were already there. Carter was going over what he was going to say. Lyla and the rest of the girls were helping with the flowers. Anna was putting the finishing touches to the cake, while everyone else was running around trying to get things done.

At Jane's house, Jane was helping Ann prepare, but they had only so much time. Jane was already done and looked amazing. She was wearing a lavender dress with ruffles at the bottom. Ann had hand-picked all the dresses herself.

"Are you done changing yet" Jane asked impatiently. "We're going to be late!"

"Just wait! You can't rush perfection" Ann replied.

Ann stepped out of the bathroom and she looked beautiful. Jane was absolutely speechless. Ann was wearing a simple white gown, but she still looked perfect.

"Well, are you going to stop staring? So we can start going?" Ann asked

"You look beautiful." Jane said smiling

"I want this day to be perfect." Ann said.

"It will be perfect."Jane said reassuring her.

--------------------------------------------------

It was time. Everyone had arrived and quickly taken their seats. The music began to play. Carl was nervous looking around, wondering if Ann would come soon. I mean it was their wedding day and Ann had planned this for a while. Five minutes passed and everybody started to look worried. And wondered where Ann had wondered off too. But Carl still looked very hopeful. Jane began to think something bad had happened. She gave a quick glance towards Joe, and he instantly said there were a few difficulties. And assured everybody there was going to be a wedding.

Carl sat down he wondered why Ann didn't want to get married to him. Did he propose wrong? Or maybe she just didn't feel the same way anymore? Carl sighed. And Joe and Jane saw how sad he looked.

Joe and Jane glanced at each other. They knew they had to do something. But they didn't have a clue where Ann was.

"Where's Ann?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know."Jane answered sadly.

"We should split up and look for her." Joe suggested.

"We'll lend a hand, won't we?" Cliff said, looking over too Kai and Gray. Who were having a eating contest.

"Well..." Kai began

"We would be to happy to help."Gray said.

"Great!"Joe exclaimed.

---------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yay!! Another update..But this is sort of short. I guess. I'm so happy. I have very loyal readers! And currently I can't log in Fan-Fiction, but don't fret I have my friend uploading the entire story. Last chapter was more of a┘insult towards my friend. But this focuses more on the actual story so enjoy!

Sneak Peek: There are only so many places to hide in Mineral Town, but they haven't found her yet. But you should never lose hope until the very end. Until Next Time!


	16. Chapter 16: Title makes no sense

Chapter 16: Hide and Seek

_I really love hide and seek!_

"Did you?" Joe asked.

Joe's question was answered with silence. Everyone had pitched in, but no one had found her yet. It's had only been an hour, but there were only so many places to hide in Mineral Town. They had checked every place they could all think of, but they couldn't find her. Joe and Jane knew that they had to find and give Carl an explanation soon. They both could see his heart slowly breaking piece by piece.

"We have to find her soon." Joe said

"There's nowhere else to look" Kurt said.

"We've been looking for over an hour." Gray said

"Well, we can't give up." Jane said

"Maybe we should take a small break, only a little one. Everyone seems awful tired. "Carl suggested.

They were all surprised, Carl hadn't said a word. But they were tired. Jane and Joe could see it. They all had tried so hard. Carl quickly guided the guests to the food table and asked everyone to help themselves. Kai and Gray instantly filled up their plates, Joe and Cliff went to go to comfort Carl, and Kurt looked at Jane, very clueless about what to do.

Everyone was very tired, and Jane knew it was really no effort trying to find Ann. If Ann didn't want to be found, she would remain hidden for awhile. Jane laid out all the possible locations in her mind.

"_The Beach...No, Ann hated the smell. __The forest?__ No. We would have found her by now. __The __Inn?__ No,__ T__oo__ Obvious. Where could she be...?__Everywhere else was closed..__Ann couldn't be hiding in anyone of the stores. __My farm?__ That could be a possibility. No one had checked there. We didn't think Ann would go hide out on farm. __" _Jane thought.

Luckily everyone was eating, paying no attention to Jane. She slowly crept over to the farm. One person did see Jane. And that was Kurt. He wondered what she was doing. She was walking away from the party?

_"Perhaps...this is the right time"_ Kurt thought to himself. Kurt slowly trailed behind her.

----------------------------------------------------

Jane looked around her farm. It was pretty big. It had changed a lot, since Jane arrived. She had put her heart and soul into the farm and the town couldn't be more grateful. Ann didn't like chickens much; she thought they might be talking about her, when they were clucking away. And she didn't like cows. Well...Ann did like cows. She just didn't like Jane's cows. She thought the name "Amy" was a very bad name and anything associated with that name had to be bad news. That just left one option...Jane's house.

_"What's wrong with me...I can't even bare to look at her anymore. And now I'm following her? I have to tell her now. _" Kurt thought. _" What am I even going to say to __her?__"_

------------------------------------------------------------

Jane walked out of her house frustrated. She checked every inch of her whole house. Yet Ann wasn't there. She thought and thought.

"I've got it!" Jane said

She raced towards her stable. Why didn't she realize it before? Ann loved horses. She attended the "Annual Horse Races" and she was never late. She opened up the doors and she sighed out of relief.

"Ann...We were very worried about you." Jane said

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make anyone worry." Ann said

"We're glad you're safe...So let's go to the wedding!" Jane said smiling

"I can't..." Ann said

"Why...not?" Jane asked.

"Everything has to be perfect." Ann replied.

"Everything IS perfect" Jane responded

"You're unhappy...My Maid of honour can't be unhappy. Therefore not everything is perfect..." Ann explained.

"Aw...Ann. I am happy. My best friend is getting married to her Prince Charming." Jane said

"Yeah...but...everyone is sad now. So there is no point of going. Because nothing will be perfect anymore." Ann said

"Ann...Today is your day. No one else's. What should matter is you're happy." Jane said smiling.

"But are you...happy?" Ann asked.

"Yeah I am." Jane replied.

"All right then!" Ann said "There is a wedding to have!"

-------------------------------------

Although Carl was confused, at the reason why Ann didn't show up, he was happy that she was there and willing to marry her. The wedding was of course a fairy tale moment. Ann's dream wedding came true. And their first dance was something magical. Gray, Cliff and Kai were playing rock paper scissors to see who could dance with Jane first. Of course they kept getting a tie and when one of them won, they would play another game.

Kurt shyly looked over at Jane. She was so beautiful. Joe looked at Kurt; he finally realized why Kurt was acting very strange whenever the subject about Jane came up. But when Kurt turned around to get more juice, Mary was right beside him smiling.

"Will you dance with me?" Mary asked politely.

Kurt smiled and led Mary to the dance floor. She held him very close, and Kurt was blushing. But he awkwardly held her. When a slow song came on, Lyla grabbed Cliff's arm, and Popouri pulled Kai to the dance floor. Gray smiled and held out his arm to Jane.

"I'd be honoured." Jane said.

Gray blushed, he couldn't help it. Jane smiled Gray was naturally a very unsociable person. She was glad he could be open with her.

------------------------------------

Author's Note: Oh my! This author finally updated! Yay! Hooray! Well I was in the writing mood, since I was writing this thing for school. Although it is really short.

_Sneak Peek:__ Kurt finally decides to tell his feelings, but is it too late? _


	17. Chapter 17: Thinking

Chapter 17: Thinking and Thinking.

Gray paced in front of the entrance to Jane's farm, back and forth. He couldn't find enough courage to confront her. The girl, who use to be so easily to communicate too, currently it was fantastic if he could think straight. His grandfather knew how preoccupied Gray seemed lately. And being observant, his grandfather knew exactly what was tugging at his mind. Gray was still confused about how to make himself, stand out in front of the other suitors fighting for Jane's attention.

"_She might be busy. I shouldn't bother her...but I should at least say hello. I always say hello." _

In the end, time was not on his side and Gray left still undecided towards work.

------------------------------

Jane took a deep breath, it was near afternoon and her work was almost over. In a few days, she'd be able to harvest enough and live comfortably until the next season. But what was she to do, after the usual tending. Ann and Carl had recently left to take their Honeymoon on a close island. Jane was a tiny bit envious; she did need a vacation after her year of hard work. But she supposed a farmer's work is never done. She looked towards the bridge connecting her farm and the forest. Kurt was an average best fried replacement, but being a hopeless romantic. Jane had begun to develop feelings for him. On top of that, she was still juggling the other sweethearts in her life. Love was such a complicated thing.

-------------------------------

Popouri smiled to herself in the mirror. How could she not love something as beautiful as she did? And how did Kai not feel for her like she felt for him. But of course that was all going to change. Jane had a lot on her plate, and she was more than happy to help Jane out. She was always willing to help out a friend, if it helped her in some small tiny little way. She combed her hair one more time for a good measure, and after she skipped happily down the stairs and straight towards the beach.

---------------------------------

"Kurt!"

A familiar voice woke up Kurt from his sleep. Obviously his brother, and as usual he brother would claim that sleeping in wasn't very good for the health. Usually most things in life that are enjoyable are a disadvantage to your life anyways. While Joe continued on his friendly morning chat, Kurt's mind wandered to another place. It seemed many of the people in this story liked to think of other things instead of what's actually happening in the story. The main question on his mind was waiting. He would jump over mountains for her, but would she do the same for him? Was this kind a platonic (friendship) love or something more?

------------------------------------

Kai sat on the dock, while swaying his legs within the wind. It was nearly summer time, which was his favourite season. He barely made it through winter and the only consolation was that he was on an even playing ground with the rest of his competitors. But he still felt as if Jane wasn't going to choose anyone anytime soon. In the meanwhile, he would wait for her. She was his and he was hers. His thoughts broke as soon as Popouri's voice rang through the air. Kai still considered it awkward that Popouri could act so normally after confessing her love towards him. Sure, he valued their friendship, but he would always know what her true intentions were.

"Kai, you're all alone." Popouri said. _"At least Jane is not with you." _

Offering an awkward smile, he tried his best to act as cheerful as usual. "Just hanging around, mostly what I do best."

A small giggle escaped from Popouri's mouth, Kai was so darn adorable; no wonder she was in love. Popouri was never one to be shy, so she clearly stated why she was here. "You should come over to my house for dinner. I'm sure Rick won't mind. Beside, I'd love for you to meet my mother." Speaking as quickly as possible, making it impossible for Kai to refuse to come, and as an added bonus, she pulled the puppy dog eye look right after.

"_I should've just jumped in the ocean." _Kai thought as Popouri crammed in her dinner invitation. But Kai was never rude to someone as fragile as she was. Plus the puppy dog eye look nearly killed him. Nodding his head once to accept her invitation, her squeal made his ears ring and when she nearly crushed him in a hug. The jumping in the ocean idea seemed a lot smarter in the beginning.

------------------------------------

Cliff stayed silent; he was in a church after all. He remembered the first time Jane came up to him, it was right here. And that's why he visited this place so often. It was his escape from the world and his pathway to Jane. Her smile lit up his heart that day and he knew it was meant to be. He only had to make her realize that it was meant to be too.

"Cliff. Can I ever find you in any other place?" whispered a voice.

Cliff looked over towards the figure now sitting very close to him. His guardian angel, his soul-mate, she was everything and more in pink overalls. And now she was here with him, oh boy was he lucky.

"Well, only if you look hard enough." Cliff answered while smiling. He quickly interlocked their hands together; it was like making her stay here, if only it lasted longer.

As their hands connected, Jane knew it felt right. But she did feel the same way with many other people in her life. What could make_ this_ different from other things in her life and could if possibly be any different? She didn't need this type of problem to cloud her judgement at the moment. Right now, she was here with Cliff. Simple, was just the way she liked it.

-----------------------------------------

Later that evening....

Popouri straightened the painting out once more; it just didn't look quite perfect. _"Kai will think it's perfect."_ Popouri kept repeating the same phrase over and over in her head. She had spent nearly all day planning this special dinner. Her mother had been invited over to Manna's and Rick was occupied at Karen's house. They were currently a _thing._ The exact _thing_, she wanted with Kai. Nervously, she watched the seconds slowly pass by and being the perfect gentlemen Kai arrived on time.

Kai had prepared himself for the torture this night held for him. So many moments he had to stop himself from running over to Jane's farm and finally asking her to choose him. But he had already accepted Popouri's invitation. And he couldn't bear to live with the guilt.

"Kai, you've finally arrived!" squealing Popouri, after which she hugged him tightly and led him through the door.

"Well, all this food does smell delicious." noted Kai. _"I wonder where Lillian and Rick are."_ It was awfully odd to not see the other members of Popouri's family not at her house.

"Thanks for noticing, please sit." said Popouri, while pulling a chair out for him.

Kai did know what Popouri wanted to do. Anyone with any sort of common sense could notice Popouri's attempt to make Kai madly in love with her. However Kai could never settle for anyone that wasn't Jane. The dinner went on smoothly, but Kai still felt the same as always.

---------------------------------------------

"Where's Kai, anyways?" Gray asked, while folding his clothes away.

"I believe he's out with _Popouri._" answered Cliff. He did take notice of what his competitors were doing.

"Does that mean, he's out of the game for Jane?" Gray asked eagerly.

"Not by a long shot boys." announced Kai, who waltzed through the door. "She will choose me after all."

"I think you need to wake up from that dream" Cliff said.

While Kai and Cliff argued pointlessly again and again, Gray smiled at the thought of _him_ being the one who had the blue feather, which meant he was the one who had the advantage at this point.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Like I almost forgot how crappy I use to write again. It's amazing anyone read my story. But I still –heart- all of you. And I guess I should at least try to finish this story. I'm doing my best! There are so many characters to keep track of. Thanks for the support and keep reviewing!

Sneak Peek: Kurt's going to make his move! (Even though this was going to be the chapter that he told his feelings.)


End file.
